


Snow Day!

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: After growing up in the desert, every moment of snow is exciting for Hamid.  Zolf, on the other hand, only enjoys the snow because of how excited Hamid gets.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith
Kudos: 33





	Snow Day!

“It’s snowing!”

Zolf grumbled as Hamid threw open the curtains and let the snowy morning light shine right into the bedroom at an hour far too early for waking. 

“Zolf, look! It’s snowing!”

“I see that. It’ll probably still be snowing at a more reasonable hour too, you know,” Zolf teased, swinging a pillow around to gently smack Hamid, who still stood at the window, practically vibrating with glee.

“Oh, come on, Zolf. Snow is exciting for someone who grew up in a desert.”

“You’ve lived in England for years now.”

“And it’s still exciting! Come on, we have to go outside.”

Zolf let out a heavy sigh despite the fact that he couldn’t stop smiling from Hamid’s exuberance. As much as he wanted to protest, he found himself crawling out of bed, getting dressed, and donning a heavy outer layer to protect from the winter chill. Hamid was already outside, reveling in the snow, when Zolf joined him.

It had been snowing all evening, and the drifts now reached above Hamid’s knees, so every step was an effort. Zolf was suddenly grateful that his metal legs didn’t let in the chill. 

“I love it!”

Hamid was giggling and prancing through the snow as quickly and gracefully as his little halfling legs would let him, and Zolf’s grogginess and grouchiness couldn’t help but fade away in the process. 

“Hey, Hamid!”

Hamid turned to see him just in time for the snowball Zolf had thrown to smack him in the side of the face. 

“Oh, no! I’m sorry!” Zolf leapt toward him, repeating apologies. “I didn’t mean to hit you in the face. Are you alright?”

Hamid rubbed his cheek and adjusted his jaw, before leaning down and grabbing a handful of snow, which he then tossed in Zolf’s face as payback. 

“That’s not fair!” Zolf shook the snow from his beard before chasing after Hamid. 

Hamid prepared another snowball, but Zolf had heft that allowed him to charge through the snow before Hamid could finish his projectile, and Zolf tackled him to the ground in a flurry of flying snow. They were buried and laughing, wrapped up in each other – the best defense against the cold.

“Now _that’s_ not fair,” Hamid rebuked, still pinned beneath Zolf, yet holding tightly to his jacket. 

“You woke me up and dragged me into the snow.”

“You hit me in the face!”

Zolf pressed a quick kiss to Hamid’s cold, red cheek where he’d hit him with the misfired snowball. “Better?”

Hamid smirked and jokingly whined, “I _guess_.”

“You threw snow in my face, too, you know.”

Hamid returned the favor by pressing a dozen small kisses all over Zolf’s exposed face. 

“Now, no more complaining. Let’s build snowmen! Or a snow-halfling and snow-dwarf! And snow-forts so that we can have a _proper_ snowball fight!”

“Since when have the rules of engagement ever applied to snowball fights?”

“I would assume since always.”

“Well, if you-”

Before Zolf could finish, Hamid had shoved a handful of snow down the back of his jacket. It sent frigid shockwaves through him and he let out a yelp. When he reached up to try and remove as much snow as possible, it allowed Hamid enough space to wriggle free and right himself, so that he could dart off through the drifts and continue his extravagant snow day.

“Hey!”

“Come on, Zolf! We’ve got a whole day of activities ahead of us! Plus hot chocolate and cuddles at the end!”

Zolf sighed, shook his head, and grinned while extracting himself from the snow to trudge over to where Hamid was already starting the base of a snow-halfling or snow-dwarf. 

“You drive a hard bargain. But I’ll do it for hot chocolate and cuddling.”

“I knew you could be persuaded!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! It's wintertime for me, so that means it's time for disgustingly sweet snowball fight fics.
> 
> You can find more of my writing and info on my original projects at kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to come chat on my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
